The Pan(Comedy one-shot(Tyson, Kai, Rei(Sorta))
by ShadowOfTheBird
Summary: What would happen if Kai and Tyson were roommates through college? Well, let's just say...some days were interesting... (Rated K-plus because some people consider the wording used swearing)


**Hey! So, this is just a quick one-shot I worked on throughout today, that goes off the summary's basis. And actually, this is the first one-shot I've ever done. So uh, ignoring my awkwardness, enjoy~**

* * *

"No, it's- it's not a _big_ deal..." Said a nervous voice into a cell phone, leaning against the counter of his dorm room. "I just...might need to air out the dorm for a while..." Said he, sheepishly placing a hand behind his head even though no one was watching.

A sigh was heard on the other end, _"Tyson, why can't you just_ _ **tell**_ _him?"_ At which point the college student shot up and began to pace around the kitchen.

"Are you insane?! He'd kill me! I don't know what was so special about than pan but it cost him fifty bucks!" Exclaimed Tyson, his free hand going out in front of him in emphasis before it moved itself to drag through his hair.

" _He's going to find out eventually anyways, Kai's not stupid."_ Said Rei, seeming slightly annoyed by his friend's antics.

"But at least then I can say I don't know what happened to it, and not 'sorry, I was trying something new and ruined your pan completely'! He'd make me replace it since I ruined it!" The navy blue-haired boy threw his head back. "I've at least gotta open all the windows and throw it out." He thought aloud with a sigh.

Another sigh was heard on Rei's end, but the Chinese boy said nothing else. He kept on the line as he heard Tyson open the windows of the dorm, but just as he opened the oven- his temporary hiding spot for the cake pan that had God-knows-what from the kitchen cabinet permanently stuck to it-, something else was heard. A door.

Tyson cursed under his breath, before whispering "gotta go" into the phone and ending the call, while simultaneously slamming the oven door shut, thankful that it wasn't see-through like most were. He turned to the door just in time to see his roommate close it, staring somewhat suspiciously at the navy blue-haired blader.

"Oh, hey Kai. Didn't know you'd be back so soon..." Said Tyson, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could, which worked surprisingly well. However, it still caused the two-toned young man to raise a brow, as he began noticing other things.

"Something made Bryan sick," he began simply as to why his lunch with the Blitzkreig Boys was cut short. "But...why does it smell like...whatever the hell it does in here?" He couldn't even tell what it was, but the stench was still very clear to him.

Tyson had a nervous sweatdrop to the back of his head, but luckily it was invisible to Kai. "I don't know, why do you think I have all the windows open? It's horrible!" While at first, Kai simply raised a brow and walked over to put away his things, the moment he noticed Tyson "guarding" the kitchen, he knew something was wrong here.

"Tyson, move." He commanded, trying to weave around his friend with the leftovers from his lunch, only to have him move to block his path every time the pale young man tried.

"Oh, I'll handle that!" Tyson said quickly, grabbing the restaurant box and shoving it into the fridge. But when he turned around, he found Kai in the kitchen already. _Oh, crap!_ He thought, sprinting around to the young man. "What are you doing, Kai?" He asked with a tilt of his head, trying to feign innocence.

"It's much worse in here, I want to find out why." The blader replied simply, trying to push past Tyson once again. But this time, after having it happen twice, he knew he was hiding something. Nothing else would cause him to act like this, when usually Tyson couldn't care less where he was. He stopped, red eyes focusing in on brown ones. "Tyson?"

"...Yes?"

"What's going on here?" He wasted no time in getting to the point, but Tyson of course still had to ask for clarity- even though he knew perfectly well what his friend was asking.

"Whaddaya mean?" His words were slightly drawn out and somewhat smashed together, as his gaze flitted left to right.

"You know what I mean. There's a strong odor in here that's strongest in the kitchen, which you are highly opposed to me going into." He held an unamused, annoyed expression, and in the split second Tyson was using his energy to come up with an explanation he shoved him out of the way.

"No, Kai, do-" Tyson, of course, was cut off as he opened the oven, and then just tried to tip-toe away. But of course, he never got the chance to take more than two steps.

"Tyson!" The low shout stopped the navy blue-haired young man in his tracks, as his roommate turned to him with a look that said it all: 'what in the hell did you possibly do?'

"Look, I'm not sure exactly what happened but I was trying to cook. But when I noticed the smell I went to check on the oven, and found this..." After he was done he began poking his index fingers together in front of him. "Sorry..."

With a heavy sigh that made Tyson think he would either forgive him or do something horrible, Kai spoke. "Well, since you ruined it, you're paying for a new one." It was what the navy blue-haired blader expected him to say, and his hands went down in front of him and his head did a similar motion in defeat.

"How much...?" Asked a moping Tyson, refusing to move from his position.

"Seventy-five dollars." It was at this point that Tyson's head popped up, his eyes widening in surprise, while the other male remained with an unamused expression.

 _I thought it was only fifty or so! Seventy-five?!_ "Seven...seventy-five..." It took him a moment to actually be able to say anything, but when he did it still caused an eye-roll from Kai.

"Let's go." Said Kai, taking the wrist of his roommate and walking up to the door, taking Tyson's wallet from his coat before leaving the dorm. And all the while, Tyson was stupidly baffled.

THE END

* * *

 **Well, there you go! Eheh, I seriously hope I get better at these author's notes portions...**

 **Review? And should I make more of these little comedy one-shots among the Bladebreakers?**


End file.
